A Nice Game Of Truth Or Dare
by DangertheSkywing
Summary: When the Dragonets get bored and decide to play Truth or Dare, what will happen.
1. Clay, Glory, Sunny, Starflignt, Tsumani

This is a story about truth or dare, when the dragonets play truth or dare what will happen. This Story takes place 1 year after the war, Jade Academy is on summer break. Enjoy :) In 3rd

The dragonet so we're just chilling in the prey center, it had only been a week since summer break started. As they talked Tsunami Suddenly yelled "Ohh I have an idea" "That is so rare, you had an idea!" said Glory. Tsanami shot a glare at Glory. "Well what is it?" Asked Sunny. "We should play truth or dare!" Said Tsunami. All the other agreed slightly relectently. "I'll go first" said Glory "Tsanami truth or dare?" "Dare" said Tsunami. "I dare you to make your mom mad" said Glory.

 **xxX/ 3 days later at the Ruins of the Summer Palace \Xxx**

"Mom, Riptide coming to Jade Mountian to live with me!" Said Tsunami.

 **xxX/ Present Day \Xxx**

"Fine, Clay Truth or Dare?" Said Tsunami "I'll pick truth" he said. "Do you love Peril?" Asked Tsunami. "Being in danger, or the Dragon?" Clay responded "THE **DRAGON!"** Everyone else shouted at him. " I fell embarrassed to say but ,yes I do, she saved my life and helped Sunny escape from Burn's Fort, so yeah I love her" he said becoming redder. "Cleril" said Sunny "I ship it!" Responded Glory. Clay continued to blush. "Tsunami truth or dare" Clay said trying to change the topic. "Dare, make it good" Tsunami said fiercely. "Let's see your mom would never hurt you, but Riptide on the other hand" Clay said with a sinister smile.

 **xxX/ Continuing at the summer palace\Xxx**

"WHAT!?" yelled at not Tsunami, but Riptide, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DUAGHER, YOU FILTHY NO GOOD SON OF..." "Tratior" Tsunami said relising Akulet is still harnessed to her mother."Bye Babe" Riptide said See you tomorrow" Then he kissed her on the cheek and flew away. Coral immediately flew after him yelling several things I cannot repeat. Tsunami friend come out of hiding a laughing to death.

 **xxX/ Present Day \Xxx**

"Poor Riptide, and you just starting dating" Starflight said. "My turn!" Yelled Sunny " Starflight truth or dare?" She asked "Dare" he said. "I dare you to make out with the first dragon you see." She said evilly. "Ok" he said back.

 **xxX/90 years later\Xxx**

"Did you complete your dare yet Star" Sunny said at the dragonet a reunion. I blind I will never see another dragon. Hahahha-cough*" he said

 **xxX/ Present Day \Xxx**

"Hahahaha" laughed spStarflight. "What's so funny" Asked Sunny "I saw a vision of the future" Starflight responded. "You can't see the future" she said confused. "You don't need to to see what's going to happen" sighed Glory. "Clay truth or dare?" asked Starflight. "dare" he said confidently. "I dare you to ask Peril out"He said vey sinisterly.

 **xxX/ 2 hours later \Xxx**

"Hey Peril can I talk to you for a second?" Clay asked awkwardly. "Sure" she said a bit confused. "Will you be my girlfri-" he stopped suddenly as he was kissed passionately by Peril.

 **That you so much for reading, please leave a comment for dares you want to see. Next chapter will be the Dragonets and there crushes.**


	2. Couples-part 1

**Hello and welcome back to A Nice Little Game Of Truth Or Dare. This one will be better than the last, I still wince when I look at it**

This ones with Clay, Peril, Riptide, Tsunami, Glory, Deathbringer, Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Sunny( she is the 3rd wheel)

"I'll go first" said Sunny. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Glory truth or dare?" She asked. "I'll pick dare" she said. "I dare you to kiss Deathbringer" Sunny said. "I forfeit" Glory said quickly. "But you guys are a couple" Sunny argued. Everyone murmured in agreement. "Fine" Glory said. As she leaned in to give Deathbringer a kiss, Deathbringer quickly grabbed and kissed her back. After 2 minutes of everyone else awardLy staring, they finally stopped. "That was better than I expected." Glory stated. " Starflight suddenly got a startled expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Fatespeaker asked. "Deathbringer did you hunt like the other nightwings?" Starflight asked. "Yeah, why" Deathbringer said confused. "Glory go wash you mouth you could get infected from kissing him!" Starflight said suddenly "the nightwings bacteria is still there" Glory hit Deathbringer in the back of the head with her wing. "You did this on purpose" she said as she poured water into her mouth. "I did not, well... I knew there was a chance but now you have awesomeidis, I give it to girls all the time" he said defensively. "You give it to other girls, so much for being your special one" Glory said. The others knee she was joking but Deathbringer did not. "It was just joke" he said pledgingly "I love you more than anyone." At this Glory couldn't stop pink from spreading across her scales. "Moving on" said Clay " Deathbringer truth or dare" "I'll pick truth" Deathbringer said. "Seriously no other girls?" Clay asked "Ohh my God!" He said as every on laughed. "My turn" Said Riptide "Clay truth or dare" The mud wing thought for a moment and said "Dare" Riptide looked at Peril then Clay and smiled Evilly. "I dare you to kiss with Peril...While flying and racing Sunny." He said "that's a very odd dare but ok" Clay stated. Peril and Clay took flight and sunny dashed after them they were winning oddly until they hit a tree. "I win" Sunny yelled. As Clay and Peril got up. Peril yelled "Riptide truth or dare" he thought for a few moment then when Clay and Peril were back on the platform Riptide said " Dare, you need revenge from that horrible loss" he snickered As he said that. "I dare you to propose to Tsunami in front of Queen Coral."

xxX/ Under the sea\Xxx

"Tsunami will you marry me" Ripdide asked as Coral walked in. "Why you litte.."Coral said. "Yes" I agree to marry you" said Tsunami. "You do" Coral and Riptide said at once. Riptide began to smile, while coral Cried.

 **Than you so much for reading this this is only part one of the couple truth and dare. Stay tuned for more and as always I will see you in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Couples-part 2

**Author's note: Hello this chapter is based off of several truth or dare games I have done with my friends and other material I made up. This one takes place in a cave near the sea kingdom border, Tsunami and Riptide are hosting, No one knows they are engaged so I hope you enjoy! -Dangertheskywing**

As Tsunami and Riptide looked over the horizon and saw 7 pairs of wings in the sky, Riptide Asked Tsunami "Will we tell them we'er engaged?" Tsunami thought back to the last time they all were together 3 weeks ago, she didn't think her friends needed to know, but she didn't need a repeat of when she found out about Kestrel's death and didn't tell the others, that didn't end well for her. "Maybe." She said in a tone of voice making clear to Riptide she did t want to continue this discussion anymore. As Clay and Peril landed with Starflight and Fatespeaker landing behind them moments later, Tsunami greeted them with a friendly smile, although she would rather Peril not be here, she still didn't trust her, but she would never hurt Clay by telling her to leave. Glory and Deathbringer arrived as Riptide and Deathbringer greeted each other, she said"Hello again, Squid-brain" This earned her a glare from Glory who quickly said "Hello again your Highne- I mean Tsunami, I forgot you don't have a Throne yet and I was the one who accomplished you dream" There was awkward pause, then they both broke into laugher. "good to see you, Glory" Said Tsunami. Everyone chatted for a bit and then Tsunami said "Let's play truth or dare again" when the topic switched to Her and Riptide relationship. "Ok" said sunny "Gory truth or dare" "Truth" said Glory. "On a scale to one to ten what was kissing Deathbringer like, not counting bacteria" Glory looked like she was focussing on stoping out new colors on here scales. "It was a 8-9" Glory said. Deathbringer was quick to respond "So you do love me" with a smirk. "I never said that..." Glory said, admitting defeat. "Truth or Dare Peril" Said Glory. "Dare" Peril said. Glory then said "I dare you to..." Everyone looked scared not hearing the rest. Peril smiled mischievously and turned towards Clay. She started to kiss him after 10 minutes Gorly yelled times up. As she stopped Clay gapped for breath. "Let's never do that again" he said everyone laughed for awhile"Riptide truth or dare" Peril finally said . "Truth, you guys can be vicious with dares" Riptide said. "What's going on with you and Tsunami relationship?" Tsunami sighed. "We got engaged 2 weeks ago. We were going to keep it a secret because we weren't sure how you would respond" Everyone was quite until Sunny said"That great!" Tsunami looked relieved. "Clay truth or dare" riptide asked. "Dare"he said. "I dare you to talk with a hashtag in front of each word you say. "#I #hate #this #dare" Clay said. "#Deathbringer, #truth #or #dare" Clay said. "Dare" he said. "#dare #you #to #walk #up #to #Queen #Thorn #and #say #I #know #you #are #in #the #Illuminati #and #call #her #a #traitor" Clay said. "Ok"

 **xxX/At Diplomatic Meeting between the Tribes\Xxx**

"Who's the nightwing?" Asked queen Moorhen. "The diplomat for the nightingale and my body guard" responded Glory. Everyone nodded in understanding. Queen Thorn opened her mouth to start the meeting, when Deathbringer suddenly said"Stop right there, we all know you are in the Illuminati, Thorn!" All the queens shook their heads and Coral said"Men there all idiots I tell you" Queen Ruby nodded in agreement. Queen Glacier Said "This is true" while glaring at Deathbringer. Thorn said" that not true at all" Glory nodded in agreement. Suddenly arguments broke out. Glory said"Deathbringer when we get how your in so much trouble"

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"#I #foreseer #this #going #wrong"Said Clay

 **To be continued...**

 **By the way this argument will star my next book, which will be published this week or next week, thanks for reading, bye. :)**


	4. Couples -part 3

**This continues EXACTLY where we left off, so if you didn't read chapter 3 go read it! Thanks- Dangertheskywing**

"Yeah I do t think this will go well." Glory agreed. Deathbringer looked offended. "Anyway, Tsunami truth or dare?" Asked Deathbringer. "Dare" responded Tsunami. "I dare you to Eat 1000 fish in 3 minutes or less." Deathbringer said. "Challenge Accepted" said Tsunami with a smug look.

 **xxX/6 hours later\Xxx**

"Ok so there are exactly 1000 fish there" said Sunny "You think you can do this?" Tsunami looked like she had a look of doubt, but, It was gone in seconds. "Yeah, of course" She said. "Ok, 3...2...1...Go" shouted Deathbringer. Tsunami immediately grabbed 20 fish and swallowed them with out chewing them. She kept going until they were at the 30 second mark and there were only about 120 left, so she grabbed all of them and swallowed them ALL. "Good job Tsunami!" Congratulated Deathbringer. "Than-" she tried to say before puking all over the floor. "Eww..."Everyone said at once.

 **xxX/Present time\Xxx**

"Starflight truth or dare" asked Tsunami. "I'll pick truth" Starflight responded. "What do you want like more Scrolls or Fatespeaker?" Tsunami asked. "Ummm...Probably Fatespeaker, no, what, yeah ,Fatespeaker ." Starflight said. "Sunny truth or dare" Starflight asked. "I'll pick truth" Sunny responded. "Which tribe do you hate the most" Starflight asked "Sorry, but it's definitely theNightwings, you guys are jerks." Sunny said. "No were are awesome!" Deathbringer said with misguided loyalty. "What you guys are terrible!" said Peril. "Yeah we do suck dude" said Starflight. "Yeah sorry, we are complete jerks" said Fatespeaker. "Anyway Fatespeaker truth or dare?" Sunny asked. "I'll pick... Truth" said Fatespeaker. "Did you actually think the fake dragonet so were your friends" asked Sunny. "Well I wanted to believe, but deep down I knew they weren't, but that didn't stop me from hoping" sighed Fatespeaker, while Sunny ran over to give her a hug. "Anyways, we have some fish to catch" said Deathbringer.

 **Hi I hope you enjoyed, I have a question who do you guys think are the best and worst tribes? Leave your answer in the reviews. Who should the next truth or dare game be with? I'll try to update soon. Before I go one Last thing you guys should go read my other story Constant Danger, bye- Dangertheskywing**


	5. The Dragonets and J Winglet Part 1

**I don't think this has been done yet, so I'll try it. Now presenting to you... The Dragonets and the Jade Winglet TOGETHER! By the way I had Peril replace Carnelian- DangertheSkyWing**

It was a warm sunny day, like other, at the Jade Academy. Sunny, who was teaching the last class of the year, got an idea. The Jade Winglet had gotten back from their adventures and had to stay later than the others to makeup. "Hey tonight do you guys want to meet Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, Riptide, Fatespeaker, and me at my room?" Asked Sunny. "Sure" said Turtle, "I'm going their anyways because I'm flying back to the Sea Kingdom with Riptide and Tsunami." Peril nodded"I'm going to see clay already so..."Kinkajou's heard popped up,"I want to go to, what about you Moon?" Winter looked at Moonwatcher, like he was looking for something. "I'll go" said Moonwatcher, as she finished writing down the rest of the notes, not noticing Winter starring. "Me too!" Yelled Qibli and Winter at the same time. They both scolded at one another immediately after. "Ok, so meet up at my room in hour" Sunny said, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

One hour later, when almost every one arrived, they all sat around the center of the room. Glory and Tsunami were bickering about who knows what, Riptide and Turtle were talking about the best way to catch fish, Sunny, Starflight, and Fatespeaker were discussing were ways to help Starflight's life easier, Clay and Peril were taking about what every on could do. Deathbringer, Glory, and Kinkajou flew into the room, as soon as they landed Glory immediately took control and told everyone they were now doing truth or dare. "Who wants to go first?" asked Glory, while she fiddled with her pet sloth. "I'll go!" Yelled Kinkajou, to absolutely no ones surprise. "Turtle, truth or dare?" She asked. "Trut- What, you guys can't know who I like, so dare!" He shouted, the same way as if he just barley missed being crushed to death. "I dare you to pick truth next time." She said. "Ok" Turtle said defeated. "Riptide, truth or dare?" Turtle asked, still sulking. "I pick to tell the truth," Riptide said, just slightly sarcastically. "When is you and Tsunami's wedding going to be?" Turtle asked, now no longer sounding whinny.

"We think in seven months, at Jade Mountain, that way Stonemover can see. He ,at not be a blood relative, but talking to him allowed me to get to know him, so why not?" Riptide responded, almost not caringly. "Sunny truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare," Sunny said. "I dare you to find out who turtles crush is," Riptide said. "With pleasure" Sunny smiled at Turtle. "Ok, you know what you have to say, who is it?" Sunny said to Turtle. "It's Kinkajou" he sighed. Everyone was quite, except Peril and Qibli who said "I knew it!" at the same time. "I had no idea you felt that way" Kinkajou said trying to stomp out the pink in her scales. "Are you mad? Please don't hate me Kinkajou," whispered Turtle, with tears forming. "Mad? This is going to sound crazy but this is the best day of my life." Kinkajou said. Before she could look up Turtle was already I kissing her.

 **Sorry there wasn't many dare this time, I'll try to update tomorrow some more, but this just seemed like a good place to stop. I can't stop thinking about love because of events in my life, but PM if you have any ideas, or leave a comment. Also I would like to shout out at MeteoriteCreature , his Girlfriend Lily just passed. Please do anything you can to support him. Wings of fire is small enough to be a community were people look out for each other, so please do. Meteorite, if your reading this people do care about you, you are one of my favorite authors. If their is anything I can do to help PM me. -DangertheSkywing**


	6. Dragonets and J Winglet Part 2

**Thanks so much for 800+ reads! This is a continuing the last story, this has been 3 months and Jade mountain academy has started again. By the way I'm going to start writing stories for Wattpad, my account is Zillman25, my first story will be WoF Dragonets react to Viral videos! Also I never told you my favorite and least favorite tribes, my favorite is the Skywings, under Ruby, if it's Scarlet ruling the Skywings, then it's the Rainwings, my least Favorite is Nightwings, although Icewings are pretty close though. Anyways enjoy the story- DangertheSkywing**

It had been 3 months almost exactly since Turtle and Kinkajou had started to date, as they were talking about their next plan for the winglet, they came up with a great idea get the Dragonets back and play truth or dare again. After they finally wrangled everyone into a group they went to Winter and Qibli's room. "I want to go first!" Yelled Sunny. "You went first last time," Said Winter, with a frown. "I want to go first!" Yelled Qibli. After he managed to convince everyone, he went first. "Winter truth or dare?" He asked. "I'll pick truth, it is below us Icewings to engage in such foolish activities such as dares" he said, presenting to be the brat he once was. "Why did you dive down at Peril when she tried to flee?" Qibli asked. Peril suddenly looked guilty. "I thought she was going to attack you guys" Winter said. Peril suddenly intervened, "I provoked him to come and attack me, I was very mad at the time" She said. Tsunami whispered something g in Riptides ear, while Glory shook her head. Everyone. But Starflight, who was blind stared at Peril with disappointment. Clay then kissed Peril, as if to say, "yeah she messed up, haven't we all". Peril seemed to understand what he meant and smiled at him. "So," Winter said, "Riptide truth or dare?" Riptide thought for a moment "Dare" Winter just smiled evilly,"I dare you to insult Queen Coral, to her face"

 **xxX/Later at the deep palace\Xxx**

"Ok, nothing except the best for MY Tsunami, so what is it you plan to do for her wedding, Riptide?" Asked Coral, in aquatic. "I don't know Squid Brain" Riptide said, with a high level of sass. "WHAT!?" Coral yelled and turned toward him, but he was all ready gone.

 **xxX/present\Xxx**

"Ok...any ways Moonwatcher, truth or dare" Moon thought for a moment, "I'll do truth, I saw what you were planning for me if I chose dare." Riptide smiled" who do you like more Winter Or Qibli?" Both Winter and Qibli looked at her, hoping. "Well..."

To be continued...

 **Tell me who you think she should fall for, personal I think Qibli, so that 5 votes for him, but if comments say other wise I'll change who see likes -DangertheSkywing**


	7. The Dragonets and J winglet Part 3

**This is exactly were we left off, much to my dismay you guys picked Winter, so I had two options, commit murder and kill all of you, or obey, considering I was told to do winter, or else."** ** _Do winter or else_** **" I had to choose Qibli. Just kidding, but the ships can change...-DangertheSkywing**

"I love Winter more, but I don't love either very much, I'm like five years old! Try and have some sympathy! I have a power that makes everyone hate me, or I just have voices in my head! So stop trying to ship me with people!" She yelled, startling everyone in the room, "Now, Qibli truth or dare" she said, causing him to flinch. "Ummm... Dare" He said now back to his happy personality. "I dare you to kiss Glory" she said. "Say that again" asked Glory, startled. "Yeah, say that again" asked Deathbringer with a frown. "Ok, here goes nothi-" Qibli was cut off as Deathbringer tackled him to the ground. As they fought Kinkajou laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked her boyfriend. "Deathbringer has attacked both Winter and Qibli now! Although Qibli has lasted more than five seconds," She responded. Turtle laughed in response. After about ten more seconds Deathbringer had Qibli pinned. "Hahaha, no kissing my lady," he said, triumphantly. "Fine, that was entertainment enough," Moon said, "Qibli you do t have to do the dare." He smiled a smile of victory. Glory rewarded him with a kiss on the check. "Deathbringer, truth or dare?" He asked, somewhat bitterly. "I'll pick dare, because that for winners" he said mockingly. "Go and pick a fight with Tsunami next," Qibli said, positive he would lose. Him and Tsunami circled around each other. Both of them stopped. Tsunami got ready to pounce upon him and try to pin him, but when she jumped he hopped backwards and flew up, as he did he grabbed her taking her with him. He then scratched his claws down her underbelly, letting he go in the process. As he tried to regain control of her flight, he dove down and pinned her to the ground. "I win again!" He said, while the others stared at him in amazement. "Riptide, truth or dare," Deathbringer asked. "I'll pick truth" Riptide responded. "How did you manage to pull of marrying Tsunami, I mean Coral hates you," Deathbringer asked. "Well, I simply asked 'Will you marry me?' and she said yes." Riptide said, "Now everyone, invite you to me and Tsunami' Wedding, in fact I Dare you." Everyone laughed, and they enjoyed them selfs for the rest of the night.

 **Hello agian, sorry for the fights today, I really wanted to write one, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank you for 1000 reads, I can't believe it! Anyways, you guys have really helped me fight of a depression, so thanks, I even have 20 reviews, witch isn't a lot, I take each one very seriously, so if you want a type of dare, just make a review. By the way I'm thinking about writing a story with differs ships. Tell me what you think, thanks for reading- DangertheSkywing**


	8. The Wedding-Special

**Ok, I got a review asking if I could make Tsunami and Riptide's wedding, so I decided to do it, tell me what you think, also who do you want to be in the next truth or dare game, please tell me what you think. Anyways this will be a longer chapter, just for you guys, I got over 1000 reads and this just makes me so happy anyway thanks for reading- DangertheSkyWing**

 **Riptide's POV**

It was a wet and rainy day, but Riptide liked it that way, it would make the place feel more like its in The Sea Kingdom. As he walked in he saw Clay, who apparently could legally wed to dragons in every kingdom, well except the Ice Kingdom, but that hardly mattered. He walked up, barely able to contain his excitement. All his friends were there, and Coral. He looked around to see Starflight and Fatespeaker sitting next to each other. He saw Sunny next to her mom and dad smiling at each him. He saw the Jade Winglet all sitting by each other. He saw a recently engaged Glory and Deathbring sitting in the back. Finally he saw Coral frowning at him, but that didn't matter, it was his wedding day he wasn't going to let Coral ruin it. Then the music started, _**The Dragonets are coming**_ was the song they agreed to play when she entered. It seemed fitting. As she walked up the toward him, alone, since she had no father to give her away, he smiled at her. As he stepped up next to him all the dragons gathered there today looked at Clay. As he began, "Riptide do you take this dragon to be your wife, to protect even after you worst fights, and if you do t so help me I will track you down even if you are in the deepest part of the Ice Kingdom and I will-" he was cut of by Riptide yelling ,"Yes! Yes! Just don't hurt me!" Everyone laughed at this. "Now Tsunami do you take this questionable dragon to be you Husban?" Clay asked. "I do" Tsunami said, with what Riptide thought was the most wonderful smile. "Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride!" Clay said, While newlyweds engaged in a kiss. Everyone clapped, well except Coral but that hardly mattered.

 **Tsunami's POV**

 _I can't wait_ , thought Tsunami, _I've been waiting a year now_. She look beautiful, with pearls all over. She knew all her friends and family, along with most the seawing kingdom. She couldn't wait for the song to play. The. It came on, ** _the Dragonets are coming_** , _very fitting_ she thought. As she entered the chapel, she thought guilty for a moment, her dad was supposed to be hear, walking her in, but she had killed him. _No_ , she thought, _this is my moment_. All feelings of guilt left when she saw Riptide waiting for her. When she got up their Clay started talking, she wasn't really paying attention, Until she heard Riptide say "Yes! Yes! Please just don't hurt me!" That she realized she should pay attention. Clay turned to her, "Now Tsunami do you take this questionable dragon to be your Husband?" She didn't wait a second to say "I do." Clay began talking, but she didn't hear. The Riptide kissed her, and she realized it was official, she was married, mad her mom couldn't do anything about it.

 **Corals POV**

 _Why is my daughter marrying a traitor_ , she thought to herself. She watch in anger while Riptide walked down the Aisle. She couldn't believe this was happening! She spent most the time daydreaming about how to kill him. Then Tsunami came in the room, she looked perfect and for a moment she forgot about Riptide and was happy for her daughter. This would be worth it. She thought about how this couldn't be all bad. She would get some granddragonets out of it. _Beside he can't be all bad_ , she thought, _Well at lest my daughter looks happy now which is all I want for her._

 **Okay, I know that this isn't truth or dare, but I thought you guys should get to go to,the wedding, plus I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading- DangertheSkywing**


	9. The Dragonets, agian

**Hello everyone, I'm having writers block and I can't come up with any ideas. So this chapter is just the Dragonets of Destiny. No couples, Nothing! I'll read comments for chapter ten. Anyways enjoy!- DangertheSkyWing**

"I don't see why we have to play this, just because it's summer and everyone is gone, doesn't mean we can't invite them to play" Said Glory. "Yeah, but it's never just us anymore." replied Sunny, "Glory truth or dare?" Glory thought for a good moment. "I'll pick dare," she responded. "Ok, tell everyone in your kingdom that you part of an elaborate conspiracy were the queens have been killing dragons and blaming it on scavengers to justify the mass genocide of them." Sunny said. "Fine, but you know Deathbringer is going to go crazy, he watches way to much X-Files," Glory sighed.

 **xxX/At a meeting for all the Nightwings and Rainwings\Xxx**

"And that is why we have used scavengers to kill off dragons"'Glory said. It was quiet for a second until Deathbringer shouted,"I knew, it all makes sense! The missindragons, the map the Nightwings had in their old fort with the scavenger den, the war. It was all set up!" Everyone looked at him. Then everyone went crazy. There was riots for days after that.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Starflight, truth or dare?" Glory asked. "I'll pick truth." Starflight responded. "What is your relationship with your dad?" Glory asked. "I don't ever want to see him again. End of story," Starflight responded, "Now, Clay truth or dare?" Clay thought for a moment. "I'll pick truth," he said. "Who is your favorite sibling?" Clay looked shocked. "What!? I don't have a favorite! How do you choose that!?" He said. "Easy," Said Tsunami,"My favorite sibling is Akulet." Clay just looked at her. "That's because your a heartless monster," Clay said, "Fine, Reed, he kept most of the other alive so. Tsunami truth or dare?" She looked at him "I'll pick truth" She said. "Who is your least favorite dragon?" Clay asked. "Either Peril,or Deathbringer. Peril has killed tons of dragons, but Deathbringer beat me in a fight last time. So Deathbringer is clearly more evil," She said, while Clay and Glory both looked like,they wanted to kill her." Now sunny truth or dare?" Tsunami said, while eyeing both of Clay and Glory. "Dare!" Sunny shouted. "I dare you to tell Blaze she isn't pretty." Tsunami said.

 **xxX/SandWing Palace\Xxx**

"Hey Blaze, your ugly." Said Sunny casually. Blaze just dove right into her, and after five minutes the guards separated Blaze from Sunny. Sunny escaped with her life, barely.

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think. I'll be responding to comments next so enjoy!- Dangertheskywing**


	10. Reading Comments

**Hello everyone, I'm reading your comments!-Dangertheskywing**

Guest

"i died from laughfing but you could have better grammer and desription"

 **Sorry I killed you with the jokes in the story, pease do not sue**.

MLG MAN

"SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM uSPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM spam"

 **Thank you, this review really helped me improve my work. This was really helpful. This is such a great review it made me cry**

MLG MAN

"Everyone quick to the flying bannana bus, it will take us to the rainbow to bep disembodied, then we can go to the magical starburst in the sky to get some Mountain Dew, and smoke weed, I'll then proceed to jump of with a 360 no scope! I'll hit Sanic right Bette Netherlands eyes while he rapes a pear with one ear. The the illuminati will take over and Dangertheskywing will be saved by lord Gaben, and WoF truth or dare will live on..."

 **Ok... Umm, a pear with one ear? You'll hit Sanic right Bette Netherlands Eyes. Umm... Are you high? Thank you though this review was so necessary.**

MLG MAN

"Skittles are our way of communicating with aliens! Ride the snake!"

 **YES! I'm not the only one who, sees the snake! Only I use M &M to communicate with aliens... That and the X-Files.**

Batman

"Yes, I do just stalk your page, I know where you live. I know everything about you!"

 **Ok... I was just checking to see if we were on the right page. Thank you formate clarity, I'm going to all my friend, his name is the Police.**

MCZ

"Coral doesn't like Riptide, but she wants Tsunami to be happy more, I guess.  
Internet cookie delivery.  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)"

 **Thank you! I was waiting forever to get them!**

Guest

"Winter, or Else"

 **Did batman tell you were I live? I'll have to talk to him about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this reading of the comments-DangertheSkywing**


	11. The Competetion

**Hello everyone! Thank you for 71 reviews, even though over half of them are spam from MLG MAN, I think. Before you read go here [** watch?v=ql7uY36-LwA **] Anyways this is a new chapter, I did t get any revues for dares or truths. Or any people you want be dared, so how about dragonets. Anyways don't complain I need ideas ohh yeah and MLG MAN if you read this comment like a normal person and "buttsflymeth" doesn't count. Ok. Please don't swear, I'm against that you said I was better than the original books. Don't even joke like that- DangertheSkywing**

"So hello and welcome to our 'your a dragonet of destiny. not!' Conference" greeted Sunny, with a smile, her companions were not so happy. "Anything you would like to share?" Asked Sunny, "no I'll go first" she said with out wait for an answer. "SUNNY NO ONE CARES ABOUT NOT BEING THE DRAGONETS! IT HAD THE SAME ENDING ANYWAYS SO GO TALK TO YOUR THERAPIST IF YOU NEED TO BUT NOT US!" yelled Tsunami. "Now let's play truth or dare," she said, calmly. "I'll go first, Starflight truth or dare?" Tsunami asked. "How about dare," Starflight responded. "Ok I dare you to start a freedom movement within the nightwings, make sure the words 'Dictator' is used" Tsunami said, while Clay broke into laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Tsunami. "Well, you said 'Dictator' that has "tator" in it. Everyone stared at Clay like he was the biggest idiot who ever existed. "Anyway," said Starflight, "I'll won't do it I'm too loyal to my queen." Glory smirked at Tsunami trying to imitate her boyfriend. "Fine, then you're out" Said Tsunami, with a look of victory. "Then I'll just be out," He said. "Well then, since your trying to get my loyal followers out I'll get you out," said Glory. "I dare you right now to watch Puppymonkeybaby 80 times in a row." She said, Tsunami looked like she was going to die. "Fine" said a now white Tsunami.

 **xxX/40 minutes later\Xxx**

"He is coming for me," said Tsunami, while shivering. "My turn!" Yelled Sunny, not understanding being the only on who hasn't seen the video. "Clay I dare you to eat a whole village of scavengers," she said. "What!? No! Their amazing, I refuse" Clay said. "Out!" cried Tsunami, "Sunny Truth or Dare?" Sunny looked right at her and said, "Dare." Tsunami Glared at her. "Kiss Starlfight," she commanded. "Eww... No!" Sunny said, Starflight looked hurt. "Just me and you," Glory said to Tsunami, "Truth or Dare?" Glory asked. "Truth," Tsunami responded. "What is your biggest secret?" Glory asked. Tsunami debated wether or not to tell. "I'm expecting eggs," She said. "WHAT!?" Everyone cried at once, but Tsunami kept going. "Glory truth or Dare?" she asked. "I dare you to propose to Deathbringer." Tsunami said, thinking she had won. "Done" said Glory, the she flew out of the tree hut. A few minutes later she came back with a very confused Deathbringer. "Deathbringer, Will you marry me?" She asked. "No he said flatly. Glory just stared. "Gotcha! Of course!" He said. Then Glory tackled him head on, you shouldn't play with my emotions like that!" She said, "but I still love you. Anyway you need to watch me beat Tsunami." Everyone was have trouble understanding why they were still play after the find out Tsunami was pregnant and watching Glory propose. "Tsunami Truth or Dare?" Glory asked. "Dare," responded Tsunami. I dare you to watch all the low budget animation shows on Netflix." Tsunami had a look of defeat on her face. "No one can do that... I lose" she said.

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed today's update! Tell me what to think, should I make more of the competitions? Who should the next on be with? Jade Winglet? Anyways tell me in the reviews-DangertheSkywing.**


	12. The Jade Winglet

**Hello everyone, I'm back also I will be making a Valentine's chapter on Sunday! This is with the Jade Winglet. Also thanks for +120 reviews, making this the 5th most reviewed Wings of Fire story, this blew my mind. Thank you MLG for half of those, he said sarcastically, but seriously thank you for sharing with me how I stopped you from committing suicide. For those of you who don't believe me it's on the 3rd to last page of reviews, I think, just look for it, it was posted recently so... Anyways, grab a snack, grab your drink, silence you phone, and please enjoy the story-DangertheSkywing**

"Moon! Moon! Get up! It's 12:00 already sleepy head, Winter, Qibli, and Turtle are waiting for us in the library, Starflight said we could play Truth or Dare in there!" Yelled Kinkajou, with so much enthusiasm it looked like she would explode. As Moonwathcer got up Kinkajou raced down to the library. When Moon arrived she saw winter bragging about how Moon likeWinter more than Qibli, after this was done she sat down right in between Qibli and Winter, increasing the already existing rivalry. "Let me go first!" yelled Kinkajou, "let me!" No one disagreed, so Kinkajou started. "Qibli, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare! I only can do the most difficult option possible," Qibli said, mocking his royal friend. "I dare you to kiss Moon!" She said, Kinkajou was also correct by shiping Moonibli. Qibli reluctantly got up, as went to kiss her on the check she turned as kissed him back on the mouth. Winter had an expression of hurt, betrayal and shock in one face. "Why did you do that I thought you liked Winter?" Qibli asked, slightly confused. "Minds can be changed," Moonwatcher said. "Turtle truth or dare?" A smiling Qibli asked. "I'll take a truth," he said. "I dare you to kiss Kinkajou," Qibli said, still smiling. Turtle had no hesitation to walk up and kiss Kinkajou, full on the mouth. After they were done, Turtle asked,"Winter Truth or Dare?" Winter looked up, still wearing a bitter expression. "Truth," he answered. "How salty do you fell right now?" Turtle asked, while everyone laughed. "Shut up," Winter said, angrily. "Moon Truth or dare?" He asked, still feeling the salt. "Truth," she said. "Why, do you like Qibli more?" He asked, almost pleadingly. "Well, Qibli is really nice to the average dragon, while you are mean, unless they are your friend. Winter nodded, he knew this was true, he knew he screwed up. "Kinkajou truth or dare," Moonwacher asked. "Truth!" Kinkajou responded. "Why did you dare Qibli to kiss me?" Moon questioned. "It doesn't take a mind reader to know you were going to fall for him. Winter got up, and said "Your right Moon I don't deserve you,but can we still be friends?" She stared at him "For sure," she said with a smile.


	13. Jade Winglet, agian

**Another update! That's the 3rd one this week! Wow, lots of free time! Yeah, by the way MLG, you had the most epic comeback to the hater. Anyways, as MLG pointed out, she her self used bad grammar in that sentence and had no Wings of Fore story, and I don't take suggestions from hypocrites, so yeah... Any ways, enjoy the story, and sorry I made Moonibli a thing in the last story, but it is destiny. Also Winger has forgiven Moon for pick Qibli, they are all friends- DangertheSkywing**

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Turtle, while staring into space. "How about truth or dare," Kinkajou, proposed. After some slight protest about how "this never ends well", "this is all we do" and "never again" they agreed to play. "I'll go first, Winter truth or dare?" asked Kinkajou, excitedly. "Dare," he said simply. "So, everyone in your kingdom things your dead, right?" Asked Kinkajou. "That would be correct," Winter replied, not liking were this was going. "I dare you to haunt your parents, and tell them they can no longer do anything to stop their up coming deaths," Kinkajou said, like it was perfectly normal for people to do that. "Fine," Winter said, to Kinkajou.

 **xxX/In the Ice Kingdom\Xxx**

Winter's parents were having a perfectly normal conversation until they heard, "Mom, Dad, I'm here to take your souls. You've been so bad to me, in fact all the Icewings have, now it is time for you all to die! " Yelled Winter. His Parents turned around and screamed when they saw him. They ran off screaming, trying to tell the others about an impending doom's day.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"I hope the drop into the fourth circle for this," Winter said, bitterly. "I doubt they will believe me." Winter sighed. "Anyways, Moon, truth or dare?" He asked her. "I'll take a truth," Moonwatcher replied, calmly. "Who has the most messes up thoughts?" Asked Winter. "Well, your sister is up their. Scarlet had the worst though, all about hurting others, well and how she thought about handsome Skywings, it still gives me nightmares," Moon said, while shivering. "Now, Turtle, truth or dare?" Moon asked. "I'll take truth," He said. "Who is the best queen in your opinion?" Moon asked, just wanting a little insight on Turtle. "Well, not my mom, she is completely insane, not Glacier, although she is a good queen, I disagree with her ideals. Maybe Glory? I don't really know, good question though." Turtle said. "Well, Qibli truth or dare," he said Qibli. "Dare," Qibli said. "I dare you to pick another fight with Deathbringer," Turtle said. "Fine." Replied Qibli

 **xxX/ Two hours later\Xxx**

"Ok, you called me hear, now, why did you cal-" Deathbringer Tried to say, until Qibli tackled him. Deathbringer immediately turned the situation around and pinned Qibli. "Wow, that was fast," Winter said. "I missed, I blinked!" Complained Kinkajou.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Ok, Kinkajou, truth or dare?" Asked Qibli. "Truth," she said. "Rate the group, most attractive to least," Qibli said. "Turtle, Moonwatcher, Qibli, Winter, easy." She said. "I was last!" Turtle yelped. "Yeah, everyone here is really,good looking," Kinkajou said. "Yeah but I'm your boyfriend!" Turtle said. "Ummm...uhhhh..." Was all Kinkajou could manage.

 **Well that concludes this game of truth or dare! Anyways tell me what do you think I should do next time? I think Queens, but what every you guys say is fine too. By the way give me some dares you would like to see. Also, you guys should check out MeteoriteCreature's profile, he was my inspiration for writing this, if you need a laugh you check his stories out. Bye!-DangertheSkywing**


	14. Rainy Day

**Ok, so today we will be doing Jambu, Glory, Grandeur, Deathbringer, and Kinkajou. I got a request for this one and it looked like it will be fund to write, so why not? Anyways I will still write that Valentines Day Truth or Dare game, tell me who should be in it. Only couples though, and if you support Winterwatcher, I can make that happen if you all ask me too, and if you are ship the correct ship, Moonibli, then try and defend it. Also, FanWing said to say I saved her life too, so yeah, I'm The Hero, just like America for** ** _Hetalia_** **. Any ways enjoy this chapter more authors not at the bottom for other things, read if your curios. By the way, in the wedding chapter I made a mistake and no one has pointed out, if you do find it, I will do a chapter with any five characters, and five truth or dares -DangertheSkywing**

It was a rainy day in the kingdom of Rain, shocking, Glory and Deathbringer were in the throne room with Grandeur. As they were talking about very official things, the most official of things, like what they are eating for lunch, Kinkajou and Jambu ran in yelling and screaming about how board they were and how there was nothing to do. "Glory there is nothing to do here! Can we do something? Anything!?" yelled Jambu, desperately. "Yeah, we've been watch rain fall for hours!" continued Kinkajou. "The rain started to fall twenty minutes ago," said Glory, in an uncaring voice. "Well," said Deathbringer, "we could do truth or dare while we wait." Glory looked at him as if saying, your on my side remember?. "Fine,"said Glory, "but we stop when the rain is done." So everyone gathered into a circle. "Glory, truth or dare?" Asked Jambu, excitedly. "I'll take a truth," she said casually. "Ok, who is hotter, Clay or Starflight?" Asked Jambu. "What!?" yelled Glory, "they are both like siblings!" Everyone laughed. "Just answer," said Jambu, enjoying his sister's suffering. "Fine, umm...uhhhh...Clay?" she said, almost asking if it was the right answer. "Now Deathbringer, truth or dare?" asked Glory. "I'll take a dare," Deathbringer said, confidently. "I dare you to scavenger sit Flower for Smolder," Glory said. "I have to watch one?" Deathbringer said nervously. "What's the matter, the big bad assassin is afraid of a little unarmed scavenger?" Glory said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

 **xxX/Later, at the Sandwing Palace\Xxx**

Thanks for watching her while I go on a date, I'm hoping I can once again find love," said Smolder. "Just make sure she doesn't escape, any dragons eat her, and burn her meat before you give it to her," instructed Smolder, while Deathbringer eyed Flower suspiciously. After he had gone, Deathbringer locked up Flower in a room, filled with slightly burnt meat, while he barricaded the door. When Smolder got home he found a shivering Deathbringer pointing a spear at door with five chairs and table in front of it. He decided not to ask. "Well, thanks I hope she wasn't any trouble," siad a confused Smolder, but Deathbringer was halfway to the Rainforest before he finished his sentence.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Well, Grandeur, truth or dare?" asked DeathBringer. "I choose to tell the dare," said Grandeur. "I dare you to say Magnificent is actually related to you." Deathbringer replied.

 **xxX/At a tribal meeting\Xxx**

"Everyone, Glory is not my only relative, Magnificent is related to me as well," said Granduer. Everyone burst into conversation after this. "Yes! Everyone uprising, Nightwings I'll give you more land!" Said Magnifect, only to be rejected with, "Yoir tens times worse than Glory. Magnificent sat down pathetically.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Now, Jambu truth or dare?" asked Granduer. "I'll take dare!" He yelled, excitedly. "I dare you to kiss Kinkajou," She responded. Jambu got up and kissed Kinkajou for a full two minutes till she managed to throw Jambu of her. "Truth or dare Kinkajou?" asked Jambu. "Truth," she said. "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate that kiss?" questioned Jambu, like a true creep. "A one!" yelled Kinkajou. "Well, then," said Glory, breaking an awkward silence. "Hey look it's not raining!" Yelled Jambu. As he flew out so did Kinkajou and Granduer.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed to days chapter. Remember, tomorrow will be a giant chapter, so top ten most requested coupled will be in tomorrow's story! Don't forget to give some truth and dares! Remember look for my mistake I will fix it in a week, so if you want a chapter with all your ideas try and find it. I'm not talking a petty grammar mistake by the way, it's a plot mistake that pertains to more than just that chapter, say it in a review and you win, only one winner though!- DangertheSkywing**


	15. Valentines Day Game

**Happy Valentines Day! I hope you've been looking forward to this, I know I have! Anyways, most requested couples- Moonibli, Cleril, Starspeaker, Kinkurtle, Ripnami, and my personal favorite, Glorybringer. Now, sit back and watch my poor attempts at a romanticish story-DangertheSkywing** It was a sunny day at the Jade Mountian Academy, it was during a break in classes so most of the students had gone home, the only people who reminded were Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Turtle, Qibli and Peril, who had nowhere to go. Most of the directors were here too, only Sunny had left to see her family. Riptide had moved in with Tsunami after they got married. Glory and Deathbringer had come visit for a few days. While they all talked Glory proposed they play Truth or Dare. "I'll go first, Kinkajou truth or dare?" asked Peril. "Truth," Kinkajou responded. "Do you have a crush on anyone other than Turtle?" Peril questioned. "I... Ummmm..well, you see...Jambu!" Kinkajou cried. "Why him of all people?!" Interrogated a slightly offended Turtle. "He just so active, he loves to fly, and as you said before, you don't like sports." Kinkajou said, defensibly. "Well,I'll start being more active for you," Turtle said. "That's sweet, now Kinkajou ask someone a truth or dare!" yelled an annoyed Glory. "Riptide, truth or Dare?" Asked Kinkajou. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to name one of your children Sea Cow," said a laughing Kinkajou. "Well, sorry Tsunami, one of our sons will be named Sea Cow," said Riptide, not even trying to fight back. "Glory truth or dare?" asked Riptide. "I'll take a truth" said Glory. "Who in this room would you kill?" asked Riptide. "Probably, you, that way only one person dies." Said Glory. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, your going to die either way, so might as well kill you," she said casually. "Who is going to kill me if you don't?" he questioned. "Your wife," Glory said like it was obvious. "Ohhhhh, that makes sen-" Riptide was cut of by Tsunami strangling him. "WHY WOULD YOU NAME OUR CHILD SEA COW! THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC THING EVER, AND I KNOW STARFLIGHT!" She yelled. After they saved Riptide, they continued. "Starflight, truth or dare?" asked Glory. "Truth," Starflight responded. "Do you still love Sunny?" asked Glory. "Uhhh," Starfilght said,. "Nope, nope, not at all," He Said, his girlfriend's face show that was the right answer. "Now, Turtle, truth or dare?" asked Starflight. "Truth," responded Turtle. "What is your favorite book?" Asked Starflight. Turtle didn't answer. "Fatespeaker truth or dare?" asked Turtle. "Truth," responded Fatespeaker. "Why is you boyfriend such a geek?" asked Turtle. "The world may never know," replied Fatespeaker. "Qibli Truth or dare," asked Fatespeaker. "I'll take a truth." He said. "What is your opinion on Winter?" asked Fatespeaker. "Well, he is a humorless jerk, but he is also my best friend, and nothing could change that," Qibli said loyally. Tsunami truth or dare? Asked Qibli. "Truth," she said. "What do you think of your husband right now?" Qibli asked. "That he is a wordless traitor, oh god, I sound like my mother! Help me!" she said. "Moonwatcher, truth or dare?" Tsunami asked. "Truth," Moon said. "What way would you recommend I stop being lie my mom?" Asked Tsunami. "Well, since I can read your thoughts, your not like you mom," Moon replied. "Thank god, that would be awful." Tsunami said. "Deathbringer truth or dare? Asked Moon. "I'll go with the majority and take a truth," Deathbringer said. "Why are you afraid of Sacavgers?" Asked Moonwatcher . "They have flat faces, make buildings, started a world war, kill tons of dragons, and they are about the size of a wolf, you don't see wolf doing that! Plus they made that Puppy Monkey Baby commercial" said Deathbringer. "Now Clay, truth or dare?" Asked Deathbringer. "Dare," said Clay, while snacking on some Mangoes. "You can't eat for the rest of the game" he said. "Noooooo!" yelled Clay. "Fine Peril Truth or dare," Clay asked. "Dare," she said. I dare you to marry me." Clay said, "that or kill Deathbringer for taking away my food!" At that moment Peril agreed to marry Clay, while Deathbringer prayed for his life. **Well, hope you enjoyed this!-DangertheSkyWing**


	16. SandWings

**Hello, how about something new? Let's do Six Claws, Qibli, Thorn, Sunny, And Smolder, just because Smolder is my fifth favorite Wings of Fire Character. Now, I know the review said, Dune, Six Claws, Qibli, Stonemover, Thorn, Sunny, but Dune died, and I don't like Stonemover. It takes place durn spring break. Any ways let me know what you think, enjoy-DangertheSkywing**

It was a hot day in the desert, but that didn't bother the Sandwings, they were used to it. In the throne room, Sunny had gathered up some of the former Outclaws, and Smolder, who was currently one of the head advisers. "Ok, I have gathered you all here to day to do something incredible," Said Sunny, dramatically, while everybody herald their breath. "I gathered you to play truth or dare," Sunny said, narrowing her eyes. "Ok, so who wants to go first?" she said, back to her normal self. "I'll go," said Dune. "Sunny truth or dare?" Dune asked. "Truth," responded Sunny. "Who do you currently like?" asked Dune. "I like... Umm... Who do I like?" Sunny asked herself. "I don't really know, Maybe Qibli, maybe Smolder, maybe Starflight. I really don't know" Sunny answered. "Qibli, truth or dare?" Sunny asked him. "Dare," Qibli responded. "I dare you to tell Winter Moon is pregnant," Sunny said, while rubbing her hands together. "Winter is not going to like this," Replied Qibli with a sigh.

 **xxX/Next Week, at the Jade Academy\Xxx**

"So, Winter, Moon is pregnant, and we would like to an,e our son after you." Qibli told Winter in private. "You did what to Moon!?" Winter said in rage and surprise. "I'm going to kill you!" Winter screamed while he chased Qibli.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Smolder, truth or dare?" asked Qibli. "I'll take a dare," Smolder said. "I dare you to kiss Thorn," said Qibli. "Hey! I thought you were on my side!" yelled Thorn. "I am, but things with Stonemover aren't going to work out, and besides, Smolder told me he is interested in you," Qibli replied. Thron stared at Smolder, then Qibli, then back at Smolder. "People are we doing this or what!" Asked Sunny. To Smolder's surprise, when he tried to kiss Thorn, she Kissed him first. "Umm... Ok wow. Thorn truth or dare?" Smolder asked. "Dare," she said. "I dare go on a date with me?" Smolder said. "Fine with me," Thorn replied. "This is so gross, watching my mom flirt!" exclaimed Sunny.

 **And that's how Smorn began a couple. Anyways am I the only one who sees this! I can't see Stonemover and Thorn, because Stonemover is all dopey now. Sunny and Smolder can't work because of age difference. Besides, Smolder has a heart, it brilliant, and Thorn is all those things as well. Tell me what you think, I know the hate will come. Also, the Guest "FanWing" won the competition, and she said who ever has the best idea in the reviews she will pick for that chapter to be made, tell them what you thing- DangertheSkywing.**


	17. IceWings

**Hello, let's do some IceWings today Glacier, Winter, Icicle, Snowflake, and Hailstorm. The original review from WinterWatcher-Forever included Fjord, but since he is dead I choose not to include him. By the way, I decided what my next few chapter will be. It will be dragons from the same tribe, so next will be Ruby, Peril, Vermilion, Flame, and Myself, Danger, then it will be Mudwings, Clay, Umber, Sora, Reed, Pheasant OR Moorhen, you did decide between them. After that we will have NightWings, Deathbringer, Starflight, Fatespeaker, Moonwatcher, Darkstalker. Then from there it will be RainWings, Glory, Kinkajou, Jambu, Grandeur, Coconut. Then the last tribe SeaWings. They will be Tsunami, Riptide, Coral, Anemone, Auklet. Tell me what you think. Also their will be a reading you comments for chapter 20 so if there is anything I should react to post in in a review-DangertheSkywing**.

"So, I think all of you figured out that I'm still alive by now, after my parents warned all the IceWings of an impending doom," Winter began. "I think we should play a game I learned while I was at the Jade Academy. It's called Truth or Dare, I tell you this to help enlighten IceWing culture," Winter stated. "I know this foolish game!" Icicle yelled. "I heard of it while I was a SkyWing Hailstorm said. "Well, do you care to explain it to me and my daughter?" Glacier asked. "Yes, tell us about the enlightening game," Snowflake said mockingly. Icicles, Winter, and Hailstorm began to explain. After the three siblings finished explaining Glacier agreed, much to the dismay of her Daughter. "I'm the highest in the circle, go first," said Glacier. "HailStorm, truth or dare?" Glacier asked the Young male dragon. "I choose truth," Hailstorm said. "Given the chose, would you go back to being SkyWing?" Glacier asked. "Yes, I would. They didn't have a silly ranking system, you can be yourself there, especially now that Scarlet's gone," Hailstorm replied, while Winter winced fearing for his brother. "I'll keep that in mind, I hated the rankings too when I was growing up," Glacier said, while everyone else wore a shocked expression. "Snowflake, truth or dare?" Hailstorm asked. "I'll do a dare," Snowflake said. "I dare you to take a seal from the free sea hole," Hailstorm replied. "Noooo!" screamed Snowflake. When they got to the seal hole Snowflake eyed it like it would kill her. She slowly reached in and grabbed one. When it was done Snowflake collapsed into tears. "This is all Hailstorm's fault!" She yelled. "Yesh, it's not that big of a deal Icicle said. "Icicle, truth or dare" Snowflake asked, still in tears. "Dare," Icicle said. "I dare you to get a seal from the hole," Snowflake yelled between sobs. Ten minutes later Icicle and Snowflake were both having meltdowns. "Winter, truth or dare?" asked his sister. "Dare he replied, laughing at their tantrums. "I dare you to do the same!" his sister yelled. He walked over grab a seal and sat back down. "What!? How is he so emotionless!" Snowflake yelled. "Winter, forget everything I've said, you are a true IceWing!" His sister screamed. "Umm...ok. Glacier, truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare," she said. "I dare you to abolish that terrible ranking system," Winter replied. "With pleasure," Glaicer said, with a smile.

 **Tell me what you think. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon! Enjoy the rest of your day- DangertheSkywing**


	18. SkyWings

**Another one! Another chapter! So enjoy! This chapter has Ruby, Vermilion, Peril, Flame, and yours truly, Danger the SkyWing! I really have been waiting to do this! So tell me what you think -DangertheSkyWing**

It was a bright sunny day in the SkyKingdom. Vermilion was helping Ruby with running the Kingdom. All was right, until a guard by the name of Danger ran in. "My highness, Peril has come for a visit," he said. "Take the paintings of the wall, then let her come through. "Yes, my lady," Danger replied. When Peril finally got into the throne room. Ruby questioned why she was here. "Hey Peril, what's going on?" Ruby asked. "Well, Clay and I are engaged, and I came here to invite you to our wedding" Peril replied. After details were exchanged. They began just to chat. "Hey want to play this fun new game?" Peril asked Ruby. "Sure," Ruby replied. "We need need five people though," Peril stated. "Hold on, Flame! Vermilion! Come here!" Ruby yelled. She then turned to the guard who brought Peril in. He hadn't left the door yet. "Danger, you playing too," Ruby commanded. After everyone got their and instructions were give they began. "Peril, truth or Dare?" Ruby asked. "I'll take a truth, I know the horrors that dare can be," Peril said. "If you could marry an one but Clay, who would it be?" Ruby asked. "I would have to say Turtle, he was always pretty nice to me," Peril answered. "Now Flame, truth or dare" Peril asked him. "Truth," he said simply, not wanting to be there. "Who is you crush?" Peril asked. "Currently I don't have one. Viper, the SandWing in my fake dragonets squad, was my girlfriend. We kept it a secret because our parents wouldn't approve of it," Flame said sadly. "Now Vermilion, your turn. Truth or dare?" Flame asked. "I'll take a dare, I want to be the first one," Vermilion replied. "I dare you to tell all the SkyWings that

you made Ruby pregnant,"

 **xxX/At an public meeting\Xxx**

"Also Ruby is once again pregnant," Vermilion yelled. After a random citizen yelled "who is the father?" Vermilion replied "I am". After this there was the historical incest riots that lasted two years.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Danger, truth or Dare?" asked Vermilion. "I'll pick truth," Danger replied. "If you had to date one of the dragonets who would it be?" Vermilion asked. "Uhh... Glory" Danger said quickly. "Who, I did t quite hear you," Vermilion said. "Glory ! G-L-O-R-Y!" Danger said. "Anyways Ruby truth or dare?" Danger asked. "Dare" Ruby replied. "I dare you to play along with Vermilion's dare" Danger said. "I hate you," Ruby said.

 **Anyways what did you think? By the way the which dragonet would you date was from MLG MAN I didn't make that! MudWings next! See you in the next chapter. (That's right I can see you!) enjoy your day!-DangertheSkyWing**


	19. MudWings

**Hey, sorry I've been absent, just been busy. This will be my worst chapter because it is impossible to write, these characters, with the exactions of Clay have no personality! Anyways this one has Pheasant, Reed, Sora, Umber, and Clay. Enjoy the chapter. I'll tell tell you more about the next few chapter at the bottom-DangertheSkywing**

Somewhere in an abandoned swamp in the southern Mudkingdom, four siblings have prepared a meeting, and being MudWings, they talked for a while and eventually Umber brought a bought the question of 'truth or dare'. "Come on Clay pick!" Umber yelled at his bigger brother. "Fine, I'll pick Truth," Clay said with bad attitude. "Ok, what is your biggest secret?" Umber asked. "My biggest secret is that I ship Sunny and Star," Clay answered. "What!? Outrage!" Clay's siblings yelled. "Anyways, truth or dare? Clay asked Pheasant. "I'll do a truth," Pheasant replied. "If you he today's Starflight or Winter, which would it be." Clay asked. "I would pick Starflight," Pheasnt said. "Why?" Clay asked. "Well, Star is smart, and not a total jerk," she replied simply. "Now, Reed truth or dare?" Pheasant asked. "Truth," Reed replied. "Who is a better bigwings, you or Clay," Phesant asked him. "Me, of course!" He said, with out hesitation, though he looked nervous. "Well, now Sora truth or dare?" Reed asked. "Truth" she responded. "WOW! We should just call this truth or truth, because that's all we're doing," laughed Clay. "If you had to date any dragon who would it be?" Reed asked. "I would date Starflight," she said. "What is with all my sister being in love with my best friend!" Clay questioned, to no one in particular. Everyone laughed. "Umber truth or-" Sora was cut off by Umber. "Truth," he said. "Are you gay?" Sora asked. "Yeah! Want it obvious?"

 **Anyway, sorry for the bad chapter, lack of dares. I had very hard time writing this. My anyways, the next chapter is comments, then nightwings, then rainwings, then with some authors. By the way, if you like this check out Winterwatcher-forever and a a new comer, and my best friend JayBull, I'm in his new story, with my actual personality. With in a word is ego, well and awesome, but you know. Any ways have a good day everyone!-DangertheSkywing**


	20. Reading Comments 2

**Hello everyone , today I'm reding comments!-DangertheSkywing**

Guest

Duh duh daaaaaa! Tsunami better watch out, clay and glory are coming for her...lol

 **I couldn't stop laughing at this I have no idea why. XD**

MLG MAN

Guess wat sucka, im back, coz im here 2 anoyoy. My grammar is the best. im a troll king baby. get on my lvl m8

 **Umm... Ok. This is from when I thought you were jerk.**

MLG MAN

Danger for prez of the world! He noticed me! Fuck Yeah!

 **Yes make me dictator!**

GUEST

Does anyone else wonder who MCZ is?

 **YES! WE WILL NEVER KNOW THOUGH!**

GUEST

Also I'm on meth

 **I believe you**

MLG MAN

Ok for real now, no more spam. I just want you to know I really love your writing. I was going to commit suicide that day, my parents were gone I'd be alone for 10 hours, then I read this, and I just couldn't stop laughing. I just couldn't do it, you even updated once just befor I was going to hang my self. I just can't even think of that now, the thought of suicide scares me, I got profession help, I'll need more after the Puppymonkeybaby ad, but I don't think like that, my mom thanks god, my dad thanks the therapist, I thank you, so thank you Danger. You are the funniest author ever, your sense of humor is mature, and immature, I just can't stop laugh at your stories. Thank you- MLG MAN

 **Wow, this... This is shocking, I can't believe this. Stay strong MLG MAN**

MLG MAN

anger one last thing, are you an angle, the bible talks about how some peopel are secertly angles, are you one of them?

 **Yes I am a right angle**

MLG MAN  
YOU EXTREMELY SUCK NOW STOP. IF YOU CANT STAY ON TOPIC, THEN DONT KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY. There is no grammar, no spelling, and again, no true topic. The story has been flung all over the place and you are not able to understand. If you are able to read this with your five year old brain, then please take heed. You also need to expand your vocabulary." And"Plus! I'm surprised you have ANY followers for such a horrid story. I am eleven now, guess what? I'm writing my own Wings of Fire fanfic and it's so much better in both grammar and spelling. You know why? It's because I've been able to go over it and check it. Boom"-natalieryan295

What was that boom? The sound of the gun I would have used to commit suicide if this story wasn't written. By the way I check out your profile, that "amazing" story you wrote, it doesn't exist! natalieryan295 are the biggest moron in the planet! I know you haven't ever played a truth or dare go,e because you need friends to do that, but they are all over the place! Have you read any of the other Wings of Fire truth or dares? They are just like this! By the way in "YOU EXTREMELY SUCK NOW STOP" there should be a comma between SUCK and NOW. Is that why you think the grammar is bad, because you don't understand it?

 **I really want to see them in a bake session**


	21. NightWings

**Hey guy I have an AWESOME chapter here today hope you enjoy! DangertheSkywing**

It was a clear night, a full moon was out tonight in the Rain Kingdom. That means while scavengers have been worrying about Werewolfs, the NightWings were put having a good time. Five of those NightWings are Deathbringer, Starflight, Fatespeaker, Moonwatcher, and Darkstalker.

"Hey, how about we play Truth or Dare!" Fatespeaker asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," her boyfriend, Starflight responded.

"Why not?" Moon said.

After the other too agreed, they began. They thought Fatespeaker should go first, since she proposed the idea, (just like she was planning to propose to someone else) and after they all agreed on that they began.

"Moonwatcher truth or dare?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Truth, I've seen what dares can do," Moon answered.

"Are you ready for the tippy top secret plan?" Fatespeaker asked.

"You bet I am," Moon said, elbowing Fatespeaker. The male dragons looked curious but didn't question more into that, or rather not yet at least.

"DarkStalker, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"I'll do a dare, to make things interesting," He replied.

"I dare you to enchant a rock, that turns into the head of Queen Oasis that follows and haunts the dumbest dragon on this planet," Moonwatcher commanded. After this was all done the head immediately flew into the tunnel that leads to the SandKingdom repeating "it's you fault" over and over. They all followed it and watched as it broke down Blaze's door. When she saw this she screamed and just fainted a few seconds later. Everyone was laughing till a guard saw them.

"Hey!" He screamed. They all looked towards the exit and saw a guard blocking there escape. They all flew towards it and trucked the poor sap who tried to stop them. When they were back in the RainWing's kingdom they contained to play.

"Deathbringer, truth or dare?" He asked.

"I'll take dare," Deathbringer responded.

"I dare, you to forget to invite Clay to you and Glory's wedding," Darkstalker challenged.

"Fine," Deathbringer replied.

 **xxX/three weeks later\Xxx**

"Umm, Glory when is your wedding?" Clay asked, fearing he wasn't invited.

"Deathbringer was in charge of invitations," Glory replied, realizing how bad of an idea that had been. She stormed up stair and Clay heard some loud crashes and yelling, and 15 minutes later she returned with an invitation.

 **xxX/Present\Xxx**

"Starflight truth or DARE?" Deathbringer asked.

"Ok dare," Starflight said.

"I dare you to say yes," Deathbringer said, realizing the top secret plan.

"Ok, to what?" He asked.

"You'll see," Deathbringer responded.

"Ok, umm Fatespeaker truth or dare?" Starflight asked, still confused.

"Truth," She replied.

"What was the top secret plan?" He questioned.

"Well, it was will you marry me?" Fatespeaker replied, barley able to contour he excitement.

"Ohhh.. I see, yes!" He said.

And they live happily ever after.

 **Hey what's up guy, thanks for reading my story! I am so happy that my story was able to from a small no name story, to one of the biggest. I would like to share that prosperity with my friends, so go check out WinterWatcher-Forever's profile and read his stories. Also a friend I now personally wrote a story and I would like for you guy to go check it out. This story is about a group of 3 dragons . one of witch is me, who meant the dragonets and go on a adventure! This story is called Powerful !mysterious ACTION by JayBull. If you do read that, make sure to spam the comment section with "I vote danger" and things like that. It would mean a lot for me. Also, you guys are awesome, so post your story in the comment section and I will read and review it. Also, thank you MLG MAN and Fanwing for no,I mating me for the fan fiction choice award of WOF-DangerTheSkyWing**


End file.
